Desperate Escape
, , |Units = 2 Transport Ships 3 Adv Frigates 3 Repeater Troopers Boss Nass |Gaia = 1 Mounted Trooper 4 Adv Mounted Troopers 15 Repeater Troopers 2 Hvy Mounted Troopers 1 Hvy Trooper 1 Medic 2 Transport Ships 2 Lt Frigates Queen Amidala Captain Panaka Qui-Gon Jinn Obi-Wan Kenobi Anakin Skywalker Jar Jar Binks |No = 4 |Previous = Raid on Spearhead |Next = The Chains Are Broken }} Desperate Escape is the fourth scenario of the Boss Nass campaign. When the Trade Federation attacked Otoh Gunga, the Gungans fled to a sacred place. Scenario Instructions Objectives * Boss Nass must survive. * Bring Boss Nass to the Sacred Place * Destroy the Trade Federation encampment. * Queen Amidala, Cpt. Panaka, Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and Jar Jar Binks all must survive. * Bring Queen Amidala to the Sacred Place. Hints # The transports contain the last ruler of proud Otoh Gunga. Keep the transports from harm. # Be ready to destroy any Federation incursion into sacred Gungan territory. # The only way to eliminate Trade Federation attacks entirely will be to find and destroy their troop center, but take care to keep an eye on Nass's safety while you search for it. Players Player * (Gungans): The player starts with a few ships containing Repeater Troopers and Boss Nass. Boss Nass must reach the sacred place, and his army must destroy the Trade Federation's Troop Center. Then, Amidala's forces must reach the sacred place. Allies * (Gungans): The survivors of Otoh Gunga, who have gathered in the sacred place. Consists of Repeater Troopers and Adv Mounted Trooper, which come under the player's control when Boss Nass reaches them. * (Royal Naboo): Amidala's forces. Consists of a group of heroes and two Repeater Troopers, all of which comes under the player's control when the Troop Center is destroyed. Enemies * (Trade Federation): The Trade Federation's forces in the area. Strategy The player must bring their initial Transport Ships north, using the Adv Frigates to protect them from the Trade Federation's Lt Frigates and Destroyers, as well as some Colo Claw Fish. When they reach land, send Boss Nass up to the sacred place. Boss Nass stays in the sacred place, but the player gets access to the Otoh Gunga Refugees, consisting of Repeater Troopers, Adv Mounted Troopers, and a Mounted Trooper. Send them west to destroy the Trade Federation's Troop Center, which is guarded by Troopers and Destroyer Droids. When the Troop Center is down, the player gets control of Queen Amidala's forces, located at the other end of the map. The player must get Amidala to the sacred place. Most of the heroes should be kept far away from combat, but the two Jedi are an exception. Keep Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan at the head of the army, with the Repeater Troopers close behind, and the other heroes in a separate group far behind them to keep them safe. Move forward. Occasionally, the group will run into Royal Naboo soldiers - Hvy Mounted Troopers, Repeater Troopers, and a Medic. They are fighting Trade Federation forces, so move the new units away to keep them alive, and use the Jedi to cut down the enemy forces, which consist of Destroyer Droids, Repeater Troopers, Mounted Troopers, and Grenade Troopers. The Medic is particularly important; keep it safe so that it can heal the other units. When the player reaches the river, they'll get two Lt Frigates and two Transport Ships, which they can use to bring Amidala to the sacred place and end the scenario. Trivia OOM-9 appears in the west corner, inaccessible by forests. Category:Boss Nass scenarios